A Whole New Shadow Game
by PAyugioh
Summary: One Shot. Y. Marik gains an upper hand over the rest of the group during Battle City. Kinda silly, kinda violent, all around a fun read. Don't forget to review, whether you like it or hate it, I'll respect your opinion.


**A Whole New Shadow Game**

**Concept by JTP1717**

It was the height of the Battle City Duels, and the battles themselves had taken to the skies. Only four duelists remained in the running at this point, and they were about to face the greatest challenge of their lives. Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler, two of the semifinalists, as well as their friends were taking a break after watching Kaiba defeat Ishizu. They were celebrating their victory in Yugi's room, when a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be? We didn't order room service, did we?" Joey asked the group, confused slightly.

"I'll check it out, maybe it's the doctor with news about Mai and Bakura." Yugi said cautiously as he walked toward the door.

As he opened the door, he saw Yami Marik standing in the hall, pointing the rod at the group and chanting something too low to hear. There was a large flash of golden light, and every member of the group fell unconscious.

When Yugi woke up, he noticed he couldn't move, as if he was pinned to the ground. He turned his head and saw the rest of his group around him, also pinned by some kind of metal bar. He looked to his left, and saw what looked like a pencil, only it was the size of a tree. He had a thought of how that could be, but he simply dismissed it.

That thought would soon resurface though, as he watched Yami Marik walk over to the desk he was pinned to. Marik appeared to be the size of a skyscraper from this perspective, meaning Yugi and his friends were about 2 inches tall currently.

"The Rod must have shrunken us. How could he have such a power?" Yugi thought anxiously.

"Hello my little Darlings! How are you all holding up?" Marik said as he sat at the desk, propping his feet up next to Duke and Tristan.

This announcement caused the rest of the group to not only wake up, but also to panic and scream.

"Scream all you want, it only makes me want to hug you more." Marik cackled as he looked down at the six teens struggling to escape.

"What are doing, Marik? This isn't the way to solve things." Yugi yelled up to the uncaring giant.

Marik leaned in very close to the boy, close enough to devour him, and proudly stated "This is exactly the way to solve things. I can kill you and your worthless friends, and then nothing can stop me from taking over this pathetic world." His breath hit Yugi like a warm hurricane, almost knocking him unconscious once more.

"As soon as I get outta these straps, I'm gonna kick your ass, Marik!" Joey shouted up at the boy staring at him.

"Is that so Wheeler? And how exactly do you plan to do that? Do you realize what you're up against?" Marik used a fingernail to give Joey a small cut on his abdomen, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Maybe I should make an example out of one of you. You'll do fine." He smirked as he stared at Tristan. He took his right heel, and brought it down hard on the tiny teen. Tristan disappeared in a crunch under the black sock clad foot, only for Marik to bring his foot to his face and show a look of fake disgust.

"Thanks, now I have to wash these. It never ends, does it?" He smiled and lounged back in his chair. "Here's the deal, 'cause I'm a nice guy. I'm going to lock my door, close my eyes, and give you all a 3 minute head start to hide. If I don't find you in 25 minutes, you get to live… as my pet. If I do find you, I kill you however I see fit. Any questions?" He explained as he stood up, removed the tape holding them down, and walked over to his bed. "Your time starts… Now!"

The remaining teens scrambled to their feet and split up. Duke and Serenity tried to scale the desk chair, Tea ran to the side, and looked around for a soft spot to jump to, and Joey and Yugi ran to the opposite side to do the same. Time was against the group, so certain life altering decisions were made quicker than they should have been. Duke and Serenity had made it to the chair, but had little time to go anywhere else. Tea had taken a leap of faith into Marik's clothes pile, and survived, but also regretted it very quickly. Yugi and Joey had gotten down to the nightstand, and were heading for the open drawer when Marik yelled out "Time's up!"

Everyone scrambled to hide as the giant stood up and began to search. He didn't have to look far as he saw the two lovers standing on his chair. "Oh how sweet, they want to die together. I'd be delighted to oblige." He said as he walked over to the chair. He stood next to for a few seconds, before beginning to sit down. With only a handful of seconds left, Duke and Serenity embraced, kissed, and awaited their doom. Marik sat down completely, hearing a sickening series of cracks and pops, and then laughing to himself "Looks like I was too much for them to handle. He stood up once more, scraped the remains off the back of his pants with his hand, and continued his search.

As he scanned the room, he saw some movement in his dirty clothes pile. He looked closer and saw Tea struggling to free herself from several tangled items. "I never realized you were so anxious to get into my pants, Tea." Marik said mockingly, as he raised his foot over her. He brought it down with such force that it dented the metal floor under the pile. Tea no longer existed, not in a recognizable form at least. "You mortals are so fragile, so gooey." He sneered as he wiped his foot on the ground, and then proceeded on with his search.

Yugi had made it to the drawer, but Joey was still frozen in pain and fear from watching his sister die. Marik quickly grabbed the blonde teen and held him tightly in front of his face.

"What's wrong, Wheeler? Not so high and mighty now that your bitch of a sister is dead, are you?" Marik said in a maniacal tone.

Those words snapped Joey out of his stupor, and he immediately began to fight and struggle and curse. In what would probably be his last move on this Earth, he spit at Marik's face. To Marik, it just barely registered as mist, but he knew the disrespect was clear. "I've grown quite bored with you Joey, let's end this." Marik squeezed his hand tighter, causing Joey to cry in pain. His ribs broke shortly thereafter, and he was quickly fading out of reality. Marik watched this poor duelist, dying slowly, and then dropped him to the ground. The impact shattered Joey's legs, and with the last ounce of life he had, he looked up to see a maniac's smile and a descending foot.

"5 down, 1 to go, where are you Yugi?" He called out, hunting his prey. Yugi was hidden quite well, but didn't want to risk anything. He just had to hold out for five more minutes, and he would win. Marik continued to tear the room apart, and found no trace of the legendary duelist. As the clock struck zero, Marik sighed "Damn it, I lost, in a manner of speaking. Come out, Yugi, claim your prize."

Yugi slowly emerged from his hiding spot, and saw Marik staring at him.

"You s-said if you didn't find me, I-I get to l-live, r-right?" Yugi was stuttering with fear.

"I did say that, but I changed my mind. After all, you just look cute enough to eat." Yami Marik licked his lips and grabbed the spiky haired duelist. He brought Yugi up to his awaiting maw and leaned his head back.

"Please don't do this! I'll be your pet, hell I'll be your servant, I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" Yugi pleaded for his life, but it was hopeless now.

"I hate to tell you kid, but you lose." Marik released Yugi, catching him perfectly on his tongue, savoring his rival for a few seconds, and then swallowing. Yugi slid down the evil Egyptian's throat, and landed in his stomach. He struggled to escape, and punched the walls of the stomach. These heavy punches and kicks barely registered as tickles to Marik, and he just laughed it off. Yugi screamed for help until his voice went hoarse, and he began to grow tired. The fumes in the stomach were thick, and Yugi slowly fell asleep. Within a few hours, he was reduced to nothing more than food, and Marik's body absorbed him for nutrients. Marik was now unstoppable, and sought to destroy the world, starting with the next card game. He was going to end this charade, once and for all.


End file.
